O Sweet Beauty
by Enma Marius
Summary: Oga encounters an old friend of his in middle school that transferred to Ishiyama to find her Cinderella. As time passes Oga sees the darker side of his friend and her plans but he's confused as hell on why she is bent on finding Aoi Kunieda and the Red Tails. OgaxAoi and OCx? WARNING: OCs, merely suggested sexual themes and mild violence
1. Chapter 1

"He's studying here," a girl thought as she surveyed the school. There was graffiti everywhere and broken windows. This was a place not suited for a girl like her. Then, tending for the plants, the principal stood. She gulped and walked to him. No one was around in the school at this time already. She tapped his shoulder and smiled as he turned.

"I'm the oncoming transfer student."

* * *

The night passed by quickly and she combed her long black hair as she strutted around the house in only in a towel. She looked at her uniform that was sprawled against the bed and sighed. It isn't as cute as I thought it would be, she thought. She started dressing. She took her black stockings and slid it down her slender legs. Once done she fixed her uniform's skirt and stared at the mirror. Perfect, she smiled and took her bag, going to school for the first time.

"Suge-!" Furuichi peeked at the shoulder of the male student admiring a magazine disguised as a history book. There he blushed as he felt blood trail down his nose. He smiled creepily as he stared at a particular part of the brunette's swimsuit body. The picture of that brunette was circling around the horny males of this school and now he was also introduced to the growing fad.

"Her boobs are huge!" the male said, unaware of the white haired man peeking over his shoulder. "Ai-chan is so hot!"

The man was drooling but Furuichi couldn't blame him. This Ai person was definitely infinitely attractive. A smile tugs at his lips as he returns to his friend, Oga, who noticed the creepy face that was painted on Furuichi. He grimaced.

"You're getting creepier man." He stated. Furuichi snapped out of it as he defended himself.

"You should have seen Ai-chan!" He yelled. Oga just gave him a confused look.

"Ai-chan? Who the hell is that?"

"I don't know that well now since I just saw her in a magazine but rest assured! I'm going to be her number one fan!"

"Disgusting!" a yell from below echoed as Baby Beel cooed.

"Dabu!"

"What are you so happy about?" Oga asked as Beel pointed to the window, where he saw a girl trying to fend off a group of guys. She grimaced and tried looking for something in her bag.

"Ohoho Ai-chan is cuter in person," the other males sang as they flung themselves at the girl. The girl paled and grabbed something from her bag.

"Who the fuck is Ai-chan?!"She took the pepper spray out and sprayed the guy straight at the eyes. The others followed. She knocked them out to finish the job, "Disgusting."

"I don't have time for this," she told herself, "I have to find him."

"A new transfer student?" Oga said as he held Baby Beel, "She seems pretty weak."

"Where?" Furuichi questioned as he leaned over the window. "That's Ai-chan!"

I could only imagine it now, he thought love struck, she'll be disgusted with all these delinquents and there I'll be the only-

"Furuichi-kun!" he blushed as he stared, shock at the girl who just called him. The only girl (right now) in Ishiyama was waving at him and smiling. "Oga-kun!"

"Eh? Do you know her?" Oga asked surprised.

"Don't you remember me?" she continued as she stopped in front of the two. "It's me Beniko, you know from middle school!"

"Beniko?" and then they remembered. The image of a fat curly haired middle school girl popped into their head. Honestly she was anything but sexy.

"A-are you joking?" Furuichi asked as he paled.

"Waah, you changed!" Oga said.

"And you have a baby on your back!" Beniko smiled as she held her hands up, gesturing to the baby that she wants to hold him.

"Changed?! Oga she's a whole different person!" Furuichi yelled as Beel cooed to go and cradle himself in Beniko's arms.

"You're such a sweetie~!" She laughed as she made funny faces at the Baby.

"She didn't change that much," Oga lulled his head to the side, "Anyway how'd you get to be so good in taking care of babies?"

"I'm not," she replied, "Children plus babies hate me."

"That's not the point!" Furuichi yelled, "What happened Beniko-san?! How'd you change so much?!"

"Well, after graduation I wanted to watch this long stream anime that I abandoned years ago," she started as she played with Beel, "I completely forgot to eat healthily because I watched it for 2 months straight!"

Is there even an anime that long? Furuichi thought shocked.

"As for my hair, I got a lot of coupons for a salon and it was about to expire!" she said. She hasn't changed personality-wise, Furuichi thought as he smiled, I still have a chance!

"Would you like a tour around Ishiyama?" Furuichi winked.

"So did you nail a blind girl? Is she deaf and mute too?" Beniko ignored the man as she holds up Beel. Furuichi anime cried.

"You're dead if you speak more," Oga glared at her as Beniko laughed, "I picked the kid up!"

"Oh really?" Beniko smiled, "When did you get a heart?"

That was then she felt the threatening glower sent to her by the brunet. "You've got some nerve saying that to me."

Beniko merely laughed then remembered why she was here. "Oh I'm actually looking for someone here."

The two men raised a brow. "I didn't see his face but he was strong! He beat up a lot of guys in a flash and there were a couple of people following him. I don't know but he had an aura and the guy suddenly called to his subordinates, 'Idiots! He's part of Ishiyama's Tohoushinki!' or something like that."

The two men paled at the failed attempt of the girl to replicate a man's voice. Beniko then fumbled around for something. She then pulled out a picture.

"Here's one of the guys he beat up!" she sang. The two men examined the poor guy that had his perfectly white shirt implanted with a footprint. "Listen you guys I really need to find this guy since he practically saved me."

"Oh so you're playing the Cinderella card?" Furuichi asked.

"But instead the girl's going to be the one looking for him!"

"I have one question for you Beniko, first," Oga started, "Would you be this baby's mother?"

Beniko paled, "I hate children and they feel the same about me! It was only because he liked me that I wanted to hold him!"

"Then tough luck!" Oga grinned evilly, "I won't help you look for your Cinderella!"

"You're unbelievable!" Beniko yelled, "You know I'm weak as hell! This school will eat me alive!"

"Why'd you transfer here?!"

"Cause I heard that a group of girls were here that protected girls! I need protection!" Beniko anime cried, "I don't see anyone of them!"

"Then be this kid's parent! He likes you!"

.

.

.

"May I ask who will be my master's parent?"

**EXTRA: **

"I may know why Baby Beel likes Beniko so much," Furuichi said while watching the Beniko as she picks up a baby shoe that fell from a random innocent toddler.

"What?" Oga replied uninterested.

A baby's screams echoed throughout the streets.

"What did you do to my baby?!" The terrified mom asked

"I didn't do anything!"

* * *

A/N:

Hi~! Me again~! This story has actually been circling my mind for a bit, hahaha. I even mind written an ending! Now to get it into decent writing...

Anyway I haven't decided on who Beniko ends up with but this story is definitely OgaxAoi :)


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not going to be anyone's mother!" Beniko whined as she turned. She met the emerald eyes that the demon woman bore. She raised a brow examining the body of said demon. So and so I guess, she thought. Hilda on the other hand returned the girl's stare and moved to sniff her. Her eyes narrowed as she did so.

"A demon's scent," she whispered.

"What's your problem?" Beniko frowned. She stared at the girl and got the idea. "Are you the baby's mom?"

"No," Hilda replied glaring at the female, "I could see clearly that you are not fit to be my master's parent."

Beniko took this as an insult. She crossed her arms and smirked. "Oh? And how can one be your MASTER'S parent?"

"One must not be you," Hilda replied coolly then smirked evilly, "You can be his subject."

"Subject?" Beniko was confused again. Furuichi panicked and approached Beniko, whispering in her ear. He probably sensed that a fight was brewing.

"Just play along! They were playing something like a kingdom game! Hilda-san takes games very seriously," he whispered as he blushed. She smells like strawberries. Beniko turned to face him. Furuichi was practically in heaven when he realized how close they were.

"That girl's name is Hilda? She's a foreigner?" she whispered back.

"Yeaaaaaah…"

"Furuichi?"

* * *

Aoi Kunieda isn't here, Beniko thought as she crossed her legs leaning on the railings. She watched Oga as he fed Berubo. Her eyes narrowed as she frowned. She has this feeling that she shouldn't use Oga but she doesn't know why. Sighing she stared at the locket dangling from her charm bracelet.

Soon, very soon, she thought.

**EXTRA:**

Furuichi had his eyes glued on the female, drooling at her exposed legs.

* * *

A/N: SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! Aoi's going to be in the next one...


	3. Chapter 3

Furuichi was depressed. VERY DEPRESSED. Beniko had left Oga and him to hang out with other people, people he thought she found more interesting. She didn't need Oga's protection anymore, no, she had other bodyguards but what hurts him the most is the fact that every female he knows has denied him.

The queen, Hilda and now Beniko.

Why was his soul so unfortunate?

* * *

Aoi had been back for weeks now and Beniko was happy with that. She smiled as she watches in the corner, everything that happens. She was guessing that Aoi had heard of her, the ruthless class president that had allured most of Ishiyama high's population.

"You'll pay Aoi," Beniko merely whispered as she watched her admirers.

Her red eyes were glowing.

"Time to make my move."

* * *

"Onee-san!" Nene yelled as she worriedly eyed Aoi. Said person broke out of her trance and stared at her lunch. What happened? Aoi grabbed her chest, her heart was pounding. What was happening? Or rather what will be happening?

"Are you day dreaming about Oga, again?!" Nene accused as Aoi blushed. She shook her head clearly as an unconscious smile spreads through her face.

"I-I- NO!" Aoi denied as she gathered herself. "I was just thinking that I wasn't hungry."

Nene raised an eyebrow as Aoi ran out.

What's wrong with me today? She frowned and ruffled her hair. She sighed and turned.

"I should…" She stopped when she realized she hit a chest. Is it? She thought and looked up. Her jaw drops as her face reddens. "It is!"

"Kunieda?" Oga bobbed his head as Aoi stepped back, her face rivaling a tomato.

"Sorry!" Aoi yelled as she closed her eyes.

"Yo Oga!" Oga and Aoi turned and their jaws dropped at what they saw.

* * *

A/N:

ANOTHER CHAPTER UP! THANK YOU FOR BEARING WITH THE SLOW UPDATE!

EDIT:

Thanks for pointing out the weirdness guys :D I hadn't reread this properly! And sorry for the slow update, I've got a lot of things going on and don't worry I'll be preparing for long chapters


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank: From Red To Violet, Misaka Mikoto,yuinyan, Romeo, Gagizila, elizabethlk for your awesome reviews X3**

**And again I'm thanking the followers as well: From Red To Violet, Gagizila, Himeno Kazehito, Terumi Haruto, azeroth5, benziiy.s XDD**

**Sorry for the slow update and Happy Holidays to all of you :)**

**Here's the fourth chapter~**

* * *

"Why hello Oga-kun, Aoi-chan," Beniko remarked wrapping her hands around Furuichi.

"Kunieda," Oga started. Aoi's heart paced. She blushed and tried desperately to read the situation. Girl plus Furuichi, she thought, and uhh me plus… Don't tell me he thought of that too! "Can you hit me with that sword of yours?"

"Oi Oga don't ruin this for me! This is real! It has to be real!" Furuichi whined.

"Like hell it is! What did you do to the girl?!" Oga yelled. Aoi turned, sweat dropping. She stared at the 'couple' curiously. She had to say, she was curious as well.

"That's mean! This is real right Kunieda?" Furuichi exclaimed.

"Well, I mean I'm kind of doubting reality as well," she commented. She heard a long dry laugh from the girl beside Furuichi. She didn't like it one bit. It felt so evil and different. The way that girl stares at me, she thought, I don't like it one bit.

"Mean!" Furuichi remarked then turned to the girl latched around his arm. But now that I think about it, he thought. "Oi Beni-chan are you sure you didn't eat something bad?"

Beni-chan?! Oga and Aoi thought simultaneously.

"Yeah did you take drugs or something?" Oga intervened. Beniko laughed at their remarks.

"What's wrong with you guys?" she questions, "I loved Furuichi-kun here since Middle School."

She turned to Furuichi brushing her fingertips on his cheeks, earning a blush from the man. "He's handsome."

"Do you need eyeglasses?" Oga questioned.

"Smart." Beniko continued.

"He's fucking stupid."

"Sweet."

"He just wants to get in your panties."

"And I bet he's even better in…"

"He just reads porno."

"OGA!" Furuichi whined, blushing. He then realizes something. "Beni-chan didn't you have a boyfriend in middle school?"

"Oh him? That's what makes you so special Furuichi-kun," she smiled, "You made me fall for you even then."

Something's not right, Aoi noticed. There was something wrong with that statement.

"Since you look unconvinced I'll bring a proposal up then," Beniko commented, "I'll prove to you that I fell in love with Furuichi-kun here if you go with us on a date this Sunday."

Aoi's heart nearly skipped a beat. "A DATE?!"

I'm starting to like this girl! She thought, her eyes sparkling.

"See you on Sunday," Beniko smiled, "Let's go Furuichi-kun, I feel needy today."

"Eh?"

The two left.

Oga and Aoi still had something unsettling in them when they watched the two walk together.

"Kunieda I hate to ask a favor but can you come with me to the date?" Oga questioned. Aoi blushed then nodded. "I've got the feeling something is wrong."

"I sense that too," Aoi commented, getting serious. "Did you notice too?"

"Yeah, this is way too scripted to be funny," he replied. "Plus Beniko changed. She didn't act this way earlier on."

Aoi's irises narrowed. So this is Beniko? She thought. "If you notice, too, she practically told us to go on a date plus…

"When she talked about her boyfriend, her eyes, they looked sad."

"Really?" Aoi sweat dropped. I thought you noticed too! She thought. "Wow that's amazing of you!"

"I-is that so?" she remarked.

"Hey I don't know why but I feel like I can solve this mystery with you!" Oga laughed earning a blush from Aoi. "I guess we can make a pretty good team!"

"We do?" she questioned shyly.

"That's right." Oga then looked back at where Furuichi and Beniko were. "I don't know if Furuichi had mind control powers or if Beniko suddenly hit her head. But we'll get to the bottom of this."

"We?!" Aoi blushed.

* * *

"Furuichi-kun," Beniko sang looking into the man's eyes. They were at the rooftop. She traced Furuichi's face before capturing his lips. "I love you."

Furuichi blushed. "B-beni-c-chan,"

"I love you," Beniko repeated her eyes glowing a bright red, before kissing him again. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too Beni-chan."

"That's good," Beniko brushed her hair with her hands. She stared into Furuichi's eyes again, nearly chuckling when she saw that the light had nearly disappeared. "Why don't we find a more private place?"

"Okay."

The girl smirked before capturing the man's lips again.

"I love you Iwao-kun."

"I love you too Beni-chan," Furuichi replied, smiling down at the girl.

* * *

**EXTRA:**

"Do you hear crying?" Oga questioned. Aoi listened. Now that she listened she does hear sobbing noises.

"Furuichi-dono!"

* * *

**A/N:** I'M SO SORRY THIS MIGHT NOT BE AS LONG AS YOU GUYS EXPECTED AND I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO POST THIS!


	5. Chapter 5

Aoi stepped out of the shower. She dried her hair, sighing. She had woken up this morning, hoping that it was Sunday already but alas it was still Tuesday. She couldn't stop thinking of how the date would turn out.

But the date wasn't the only thing she was thinking about.

For some reason she felt uneasy around Beniko. She didn't know why but she did. It was like every time she confronted her, the girl would silently give out a murderous aura that really was incredibly unsettling. It made her shiver yet she wasn't that afraid of her.

That girl was cold as ice.

Maybe even colder

But what did she want from her?

Money?

Fame?

Does she want to get the Red Tails?

Is she after Oga?

Or does she want to kill her?

She gulped. No she doesn't want to think of things like that.

_"We make a pretty great team,"_

She blushed. Oga-kun… she thought before she went into her room, getting ready for school.

…

"Hilda," Oga called his face serious. Hilda looked at Oga blankly. She turned back to helping Berubo with his tower of blocks.

"What is it?" she questioned rather coldly.

"I want to ask a question about the girl the other day, you remember Beniko?" he sat down in front of her grabbing a block in his hand.

"Was that the girl Furuichi called 'Ai-chan'?" Hilda answered, "If so then yes."

"Yeah, I remember that you said there was something weird about her," Oga handed Berubo the block who happily aimed it at his tower. "Is she a demon?"

"No she's one hundred percent human," she replied, "I suggest that you leave her alone. Humans like her aren't worthy of the master's presence."

"What makes you so sure?"

"She'd stink of demon scents if she was. When I smelled her she had the faint scent of a demon, this suggests that she has interacted with one so closely that some of its scent rubbed off on her. Most probably she has engaged some kind of activity that involved close physical contact. But that's not all.

"Not only did she have the scent of a demon but I detect many other scents of different human males on her. Now there is one option left for you to consider. It's either that she has been engaging in various 'activities' with lots of men such as kissing, hugging and etcetera."

"Damn that Furuichi, he's finally got a girl and she's probably sleeping with every guy in sight," Oga whined, "But the question now is why does she have the demon?"

He wrinkles his brow and ruffles his hair. "Man I don't get it! I'll just tell Furuichi! Shit! My brain is going to pop!"

* * *

"Furuichi! Furuichi!" Oga called. It was already afternoon and still he had seen no sign of the white haired teen. "Where the hell are you?"

His footsteps echoed. He had ended up in the more abandoned part of the school. A few weeks ago there was a couple of students that went to hang out here but before they can even escape something grabbed onto them and the next thing they know they had beaten each other up.

But that hardly interests Oga.

What disturbs him is that this place is unusually quiet.

He stops in his tracks. Kunieda? He stared at her. She was squatting in front of a classroom- it was controlled by Beniko, surprisingly. This is her hang out place and several delinquents usually hang out there with her. But now he was guessing that it was in use. He stared even harder at Aoi.

Her panties were showing.

Should I tell her? He thought.

"Hey Kunieda!" He whisper-yelled. The girl turns and gasps.

"Oga? What are you doing here?" she whisper-yells too.

"I'm looking for Furuichi and for some reason I ended up here,"

Could this be destiny?! Aoi thought.

"How about you? Why're you here?" Oga walks over to her sitting down beside her.

"I followed Furuichi and Beniko here but it seems like they're uhh…" Aoi blushes, "…busy."

"That bastard," Oga hissed. "He doesn't even know what's going on."

He turns to face Aoi. He stops when their eyes met. His eyes widened, irises narrowing. Their faces were mere centimeters apart. So close… Aoi thought her face reddening. She breathed in.

Badump

Badump

Badump

"O-oga-kun," she started her voice sliding through her lips carelessly. Oga didn't reply. This atmosphere… she thought. "S-sorry!"

Mouth! What the hell did you just say! You ruined everything! She thought. Oga seemed to relax, snapping out of it.

"Eh? What are you apologizing for?" he questioned.

"Shh! Oga you're too lou-!"

"I heard something Furuichi-kun," they heard from the other side.

BENIKO!

"Run!" Oga yelled grabbing Aoi's hand. The two clumsily made their way out of the scene with speeds unbelievable.

"Is that the Queen?"

"With Oga?"

"Amazing they're so fast!"

"They must be racing!"

"Oga! Oga!" a lot of boys cheered. Meanwhile the Red Tails didn't back down.

"Go Aoi-nee-san!"

We're not racing! Oga thought irritated. We're running away.

Aoi blushed, realizing her hand was captured by Oga's.

They halted to a stop in a corner. They panted.

"Do you think we lost them?" Oga questioned.

"They…" Aoi started. "They weren't even chasing us!"

Aoi placed her hands on her knees, sweat rolling down her forehead.

"And I didn't get any useful information!" she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Eh? Why're you trying so hard?" Oga questioned, raising a brow. She looked flustered at his remark. M-me?! Why?! B-because we're a team right?! She screamed in her mind.

"Man you must be exhausted from running! Look how red your face is!" Oga laughed.

"Don't say that!"

"Oh I forgot to tell you but your panties were showing a while back!"

"NOOO!"

* * *

Beniko smirked. She walks back to the desk where Furuichi was waiting. Her heart was pounding with excitement. They're getting even more curious about us! She thought, chuckling. She sighed with great pleasure.

"Everything is going exactly like planned it's almost funny!" she laughed.

Kunieda your end awaits!

She felt strong arms wrap themselves around her.

"Beni-chan," she hears Furuichi whisper. Her eyes glowed as she turns smiling.

"Perfect you're acting exactly like Iwao-kun,"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Posted two in a row ;7; hahahahahahaha…. Happy Holidays~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry Oga is kind of OOC here and uhh Furuichi here is really OOC. Oh and if you don't know this is waaaay before Aoi finds out that Hilda is a demon, 'kay?**

* * *

A dry bitter laugh bounced off the walls causing Beniko to be cautious. She gasps. Not yet, she thought. Shivers ran up her spine. She gulps, pushing the sheets off her. It allowed the cold evening breeze tickle her skin. She was cautious not to wake the sleeping white haired man beside her.

"Enjoying yourself aren't you?" the voice was low—demonic.

"It's not yet time!" she nearly screams, "My plan's not done yet!"

"Easy there girlie, I'm just checking up on you," the voice continued, "The show you're putting up is pretty entertaining."

"But it's not done yet," she grips the sheets, "Aoi Kunieda will pay for what she has done to me."

"But you've still got heart girlie," she could feel a smirk boring into the lips of the voice's owner, "That date you set is pretty nice of you."

She hisses. "It's just for information gathering purposes."

She heard a laugh again.

"Whatever you say you've still got a heart!"

* * *

"Nee-san has been spending a lot of time with Oga lately," Nene sighs, her brows furrowing. "I know she quit the Nine Tails already but I didn't expect her to make her move already."

"Nothing stops a girl in love," Chiaki smiles.

"It's all because of that Beniko girl. I don't know why Nee-san is so fixated at her." Nene continues, frowning. She halts to a stop when she bumps into Chiaki. "Oi, oi Chiaki! What are you doing?"

The shorter girl didn't reply. She merely raised her hand, pointing to something in front of her. She was speechless. Nene followed her gaze and found herself in the same state as well.

"Do you like my boyfriend's new hair color?" Beniko smiled.

* * *

"Where the hell is Furuichi?" Oga sighed. He was walking through the halls. He doesn't even talk to me anymore, that bastard, he thought.

"Oh, good morning Oga-kun," he looks up to see Natsume, holding a pack of Yogurty.

"Eh? Who are you?" his brows met to wrinkle in the middle.

"That's mean Oga-kun," Natsume laughs, "That reminds me the Queen was just here she went that way."

Oga followed Natsume's finger that pointed over straight ahead. He shrugged it off and went on his way. Natsume watched him, his interest at its peak.

"Say Oga-kun what are you and the queen so busy with?"

Natsume didn't get an answer. He merely smirks and walks off.

Meanwhile Oga continues walking. After minutes of doing so a familiar figure comes to his vision. Kunieda! He thought. Berubo shifts but still enjoys his sleep.

"Oi Kunieda!"

_He turns to face Aoi. He stops when their eyes met. His eyes widened, irises narrowing. Their faces were mere centimeters apart. Kunieda? He thought. What's this?_

_Badump_

_Badump_

_Badump_

_"O-oga-kun," he was surprised by how smoothly his name sounded by her voice. He didn't reply. "S-sorry!"_

Huh? He stopped in his tracks. That was yesterday, yesterday right? Why am I remembering it at a time like this?

"O-oga!" Aoi blushed. "What is it?"

"What? Oh!" Oga shook his head. What's wrong with me today? "Have you seen Furuichi?"

"No, I haven't, I was actually looking for him and Beniko," she explains, "I was thinking of gathering more information."

She pouts and watches the man. Oi aren't you going to say anything? She thought.

"Say do you know anything?" she continued. No reply. "Hey Oga!"

"What? Oh sorry!" Oga slaps his forehead, "Something's just bothering me."

This is your chance! Aoi thought to herself, determined. I would just ask him what's wrong and maybe I can score points with him! This would help me recover from yesterday. She gets a mini flashback of her swinging her sword around after Oga declared that he saw her panties. She blushes. "Eh? What's wrong?"

"It's just…" Oga's jaw dropped. She bobs her head to the side and blinks. Oga? She turns and follows his gaze. What the-?!

Furuichi was there smiling nonchalant with Beniko at his arm.

Okay normal.

He was greeting them good morning.

Normal.

But he was doing all that with his hair a pale red.

Not normal.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Oga yelled. Beniko smiles innocently.

"I told him to dye his hair but I didn't expect him to really do it," she sang.

This is beyond normal! Aoi thought, speechless. Oga walks over to the man and shakes him.

"Are you fucking out of your mind? Wake up!" he yells. "That girl of yours is sleeping with the whole town!"

"What are you talking about Oga?" Furuichi smiles. "There's no way Beni-chan would do that to me."

"Yes that's a bold accusation Oga-kun," Beniko eyes Oga, his frown deepens, not liking the look on the girl's face. "I assure you that the only person I'm sleeping with is Furuichi-kun."

"But the scent…" Oga gritted his teeth. Aoi watched with admiration. Wow he really cares that much about his friend, she notes.

"Don't worry Oga-kun there's no way I'd be betraying Iwao-kun," Beniko continued.

"Iwao? Who the fuck is that?" Oga questions. Beniko's eyes widened. She becomes flustered.

"Uhmm! Nothing! Let's go Iwa- Furuichi-kun!" she stutters, pulling the Furuichi away. Oga was about to follow them when Aoi grabs his hand, signaling him that it was a bad idea.

"I think I've get the general set up of things," Aoi says seriously. "Tell me does Beniko's ex-boyfriend look anything like Furuichi?"

Oga stops and thinks for a while. Now that I think about it. Beniko was fay and her boyfriend was… he thinks then gets a Eureka moment. He was that guy that kept challenging me! Man was he annoying! "He could be his twin!"

"So it makes sense, Beniko is dating him because he looks like her ex-boyfriend," Aoi declares then sighs. "But that's the only thing clear to us right now."

"Yeah but Hilda said Beniko stinks of other men so she must have been doing every man in sight," he scratches his head then whines, "Man I don't get any of this! I'm going to kill Furuichi for this headache."

Aoi sweat drops but then raises a brow. "How did Hilda know that Beniko stinks of other men?"

"Didn't I tell you? She's a demon!" He sighs.

"But I thought," her eyes widened. So he wasn't kidding!

It was another minute or so before she noticed that she was holding Oga's hand. She blushes and lets go immediately. What did I just do?! What did I just do?!

Wait

She looked at Oga, her face still cherry red.

Why didn't point it out?

Her face got unrealistically redder.

Don't tell me-!

What are you thinking?! She scolds herself.

* * *

Beniko grips Furuichi's hand tightly. She pants and curses.

"I slipped!" she hisses, I hope they don't find out anything.

Her heart nearly stops when she hears a familiar laugh again.

"Enjoy yourself now, girlie after all this no one would remember anything," she heard. She seems taken back.

"What?! That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Tsk tsk tsk but I just found out that this might affect his majesty, Bel-sama and his growth in the near future. You don't want to mess with the nobles girlie. But don't worry you still can execute your revenge the catch is nobody will remember."

"But the whole point of this is for Aoi Kunieda to pay and suffer! How can she if she doesn't have a memory of this?!" She grabs a photo, the same one she showed Oga and Furuichi the first day she saw them again.

_The two men examined the poor guy that had his perfectly w ite shirt implanted with a footprint._

"She was responsible for the foot print in Iwao-kun's right hand man's shirt! The girls from that other gang said that she was the reason why Iwao-kun is dead!" she cries, "If her memory will stay temporary then I just have to make sure my revenge stays permanent."

She felt a smirk tugging from the lips of the one she was talking to. "Oh what do you have in mind?"

"I will have to kill her."

She crumples the photo, throws it and walks off.

* * *

**A/N: A pretty long one here hehe...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Today is Sunday Aoi-chan," Beniko talks to herself while fixing herself in the mirror. She bats her eyes, making sure her mascara was properly on. She smiles as she pressed her lips together, making sure her light pink lipstick was spread evenly. "Perfect."

"Oi, girlie, you sure look pretty today," the voice echoed in her bathroom. She sighs.

"Don't you have a life?" she growls, rolling her eyes.

"I was just wondering about your source of all this information about Aoi Kunieda," the voice says.

"I told you some girl's gang told me everything," Beniko says, irritated.

"Has it ever crossed your mind that they were lying?"

Beniko stops.

"No."

She walks off grabbing her bag.

The source of the voice smirks.

"My, my," he laughs, "This is going to get interesting."

* * *

Aoi checked her watch then pockets her hands.

11:58 AM

She frowns. I'm too early! She thought. I've been here since 11:25 A.M but I forgot…

…we were all supposed to meet at 12!

You're too excited for this! She cursed herself, slapping her red cheeks.

"Yo!" OGA! She exclaims in her mind as she blushes. He was walking with Furuichi who looked awfully weird. That's right he dyed his hair, she thought. Her brows furrows. But everything is so strange, demons and everything, she thought, plus that Beniko girl.

"Eh? Beniko isn't here?" Oga grumbles, Berubo following suit. "She sets the time and she's not early?"

They all hear a ring tone.

"Sorry," Furuichi apologizes then checks his phone. His eyes widen. "You guys enjoy yourself, my Beni-chan says that you guys continue the date she wants to meet with me somewhere else."

Aoi and Oga raise a brow. Aoi feels unsettled.

"What? Furuichi-san don't go there! I know you love her but don't go!" she says.

"Sorry but I have to go," Furuichi smiles then winks, "Don't try to follow me. Beni-chan wants to meet in a love-!"

Oga punches the guy. "Then go! I don't want to know any of your plans!"

"But Oga-!" Aoi protests.

"Don't worry Kunieda," Oga reassures her, "We talked on our way here. I trust Furuichi."

"Eh?" Aoi's eyes widen. She turns back to Furuichi who runs off. She then looks back at Oga, shooting him a questioning look. "Are you sure?"

"I'll explain everything later but right now let's grab something to eat," he says. Aoi pouts, still unsure.

"Okay,"

* * *

"What are you planning hm? Beniko-chan?" Natsume inched towards the girl who glared at him. She forces a smile.

"Eh? What do you mean? And who are you?" she questions. Natsume smiled.

"That's now important. For some reason the Queen and Oga-kun are very interested at you," he continues.

"Well that's because I'm dating Furuichi-kun," she answers. The man's gaze darkens.

"You look awfully familiar."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So can you give me more details about demons?" Aoi questions as she and Oga walk together.

"Demons? Uh… They're insanely troublesome to start with," Oga comments then glances at Berubo who was happily watching them.

"Oh? What do they do or eat?"

"Well the demons I'm with either cry or watch soap operas all day. I really don't know." Oga replies, "They have weird cooking that can kill you!"

"Really?" Aoi sweat drops. Food that can kill you?

"Yes, they have weird ingredients like demon somethings and they always compare those with ingredients here," Aoi used gestures that made people look at them weirdly but Aoi was okay with that.

There's no way she's not going to be okay with that.

"Well speaking of food here we are." Oga says as they stop in front of a familiar place.

The sun wreaked havoc on all the people that dare go under its rays. So in attempt to free themselves of the sun's wrath, Aoi and Oga went underneath the covers the small shop offered. After buying croquettes they proceeded eating them.

"This is delicious," Aoi said softly her eyes widening a tad. Her cheeks reddening, she peers over Oga with her heart beating crazily. This is a date right?

"I'm sorry I'm late," the sound of Beniko's voice kind of disappointed Aoi. The two turned and saw Beniko with Furuichi. Beniko waved at them and slowly approaches. "Have you two been having fun?"

Aoi gasps when she sees Beniko's eyes.

Cold

Blank

Dark

They were frightening.

Beniko inched closer to Aoi a sly smirk tugging at her lips.

It was then that Aoi felt a stinging pain run through her. She felt something wet at her side. Beniko slowly parted from her as she collapsed to the floor. Blood, she guessed. She guessed that that was blood. Aoi's vision started to get hazy.

"Oi! Beniko what the hell did you do?!" that was Oga?

"Aoi-chan's good as dead," Beniko.

Aoi heard somethings here and there, too bad she couldn't see anything. Was she really going to die?

"I had to hurry! I had to hurry!" Beniko's yells echoed in Aoi's ears.

Beniko…

…

…what was her problem?

What did Aoi do wrong?

She didn't do anything.

What was her…

…problem?

What was…

…her problem?

What was…

* * *

**A/N: This story is nearing its end!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**WARNING: Bloody chapter**

Something snapped.

"What is wrong with you?!" Oga nearly screamed at Beniko grabbing her by the collar. Berubo watched sadly, tears forming at his eyes, he stared at Aoi's bleeding body. "Don't cry now Berubo! Be strong!"

"Somebody help!" A bystander yelled.

The crowd was getting unsettled as they cheered Oga on for apprehending Beniko.

"Everything is just for Iwao-kun," Beniko smiled weakly, "But it wouldn't matter much to you. You won't remember anything."

"I don't know what you're talking about but I don't give a damn! That doesn't give you a reason for killing Aoi!"

"Aoi?" Beniko smirked, "Aren't you a little bit too sweet?"

"Th-that was-!"

Oga stopped when blood splattered on his cheeks.

His heart thumped against his chest repeatedly when he lets go of Beniko's corpse, seeing a dark figure take it away from him.

"Beni-chan really went overboard," the figure frowned then chuckled, "Poor little girl didn't understand me that well."

The figure looked at Oga.

"Don't worry about your girlfriend over there, Beniko's organs would replace anything destroyed in her, well not that you would remember anything," the figure approached him outstretching its big hand to his face, "Anything Beniko here caused to happen or ever influenced will be gone. It's as if she never existed."

A sigh comes out of the figures lips.

"Damn I really thought she couldn't go this far she set the two of you up after all," the figure continued, "Beni-chan has always been a hopeless romantic."

A wide, toothy grin was the last thing Oga saw.

"Even when she was dating my son, Iwao," and that was the last thing Oga heard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Something was wrong.

Oga Tatsumi walked around the corridors, with no particular reason as why. He was chatting with Furuichi. The two brown haired and white haired friends, respectively, were just enjoying high school life as always. Only the green haired baby on the brunet's head would bring an occasional shift to their rut.

Yet Oga felt like something was wrong.

"Ai-chan was in the cover! So I had to buy it!" Furuichi remarked, rejoicing in his newly bought magazine. Oga eyed the magazine.

Why does that model…

…someone he has never met before…

…look so familiar?

"Oi, Oga! Are you listening?" Furuichi looked at Oga suspiciously.

"No I wasn't," Oga replied bluntly.

"Oh come on!" Furuichi whined. "You have to listen! It's about Ai-chan!"

"Don't you feel like something's wrong?" That voice.

Kunieda Aoi.

She feels it too?

* * *

…I don't have any memory as to why that appeared.

And there is this diary… Aoi gazed at the small brown thing in her hands. She slid her fingers across its cover, discovering its rough texture. She then came across the padlock which held a number code she can't remember. She turned it to the back and read the words: Property of Aoi Kunieda. Don't touch or else!

This thing is definitely mine so I can't force it open, she frowned, but I have the feeling that-

"You feel weird too?!"

Aoi was a bit taken back, startled at Oga's outburst.

"Wha-?" she started. She blushed. Weird? Does he mean love?!

"You feel weird too right?!" Oga repeated.

"N-n-no! I- I mean I'm not sure-!" Aoi blushed. Could I feel-?!

"But you just said that you felt weird!" Oga's brows furrowed.

I? Oh! Aoi thought. "Well yes I do but… could you…?"

Aoi's and Oga's faces were mere inches apart.

Badump

Badump

Badump

This feels…

…familiar…

Aoi and Oga were both astounded by the feeling of deja vu.

"Oi Oga! You bastard!" Furuichi yelled. "How dare you run off and flirt shamelessly with the Queen?!"

Oga snapped out of it and shook his head. What just happened? He thought. This day couldn't get any weirder.

"Eh? Who's flirting with who?" Oga stepped back.

"Nee-san are you alright?!" Nene questioned shaking Aoi.

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine!" Aoi rubbed her forehead. What was that? She stared at Oga who was arguing with Furuichi. Is it connected with my scar? She thought, placing a hand over the place where her scar was.

But then again if it were important then I shouldn't have forgotten it right? She thought.

* * *

Aoi Kunieda was walking to her house with the other girls when she wondered what day it was.

"Today's Wednesday right?" Aoi questioned while the other girls looked at her quite shocked.

"What are you talking about Nee-san? It's already Monday," one of them replied.

What?!

"What are you talking about? I remember we're going out on Saturday right?" Aoi inferred. Everything in her head was getting chaotic.

"Saturday? Nee-san that was last Saturday," Nene answered.

Huh? Isn't today… Aoi flipped her phone open. Her eyes widened when she read the date.

What have I been doing in the past few days?!

* * *

**A/N:**

***gasp* by the pace I'm writing in it turns out this is not going to end as fast as I thought ^_^;;**


End file.
